


Blasting Off || Rocketshipping

by Pepsi_Or_Coke



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pokemon, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Comfort/Angst, Couple, Crossdressing James, Depressing, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay James, Gen, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, Hurt and comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, James as PTSD, James has depression, James sexually abused, James' dad will be named Edward as we don't know his name, Jessie and James are siblings, Jessie and James needs love, Jessie as anxiety, Jessie has depression, Jessie self harms, Jessie takes care of James, Jessie's mom is with James' dad, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Past Abuse, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Pokemon Fanfiction, Sexual Abuse, Siblings, Substance Abuse, Supportive Jessie, Teen Angst, Twins, friends - Freeform, lgbtqa+, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsi_Or_Coke/pseuds/Pepsi_Or_Coke
Summary: Life doesn't discriminate between the sinners and the saints. It takes, and it takes, and it takes.
Relationships: Kojirou | James & Musashi | Jessie, Kojirou | James/Musashi | Jessie, Kojirou | James/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. Disclaimers

-Every chapter is a different story unless it has Part 1, Part 2, Part 3, so forth in the title

-No hate, the comments will be deleted, and you will be blocked

-Jessie and James will either be shipped together, friends or siblings, so read each summary as it tells you what the chapter is about

-LGBTQ+ theme. Don't like, don't read. It's that simple

-Don't like the characters, then don't read. Why bother wasting your time in writing a comment when my co-writer/author/sister junkwhoore and I don't care

-Don't attack anyone here, or it will be deleted, and people will be blocked

-Opinions is welcomed as long as it's not harmful based on one's sexuality, identity, personal experience, trauma, so forth

-Criticism is welcome as long as it is to make us better at writing. Just don't tell us to rewrite the chapter just because you don't like how it was written or how it ended or wanted something to happen/to have a ship

ADULT CONTENT:  
-Abuse  
-Mental health issues  
-Depression  
-Depressing  
-Anxiety  
-Self-harming  
-Suicide  
-Strong language  
-Alcohol/Alcoholic character  
-Yelling  
-Cussing  
-Confrontation  
-Homophobic language/behavior  
-Abusive parent(s)  
-Trauma  
-PTSD  
-Breakdowns  
-Hints at sexual Abuse


	2. Broken Bones Will Be Mended (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dysfunctional family going through a rough night. The mother and father suffering from their withdrawals, taking their wrath out on their children to try and cope. The pain didn't matter to Jessie; she would suffer through it as long as they didn't lay a hand on James, she would be fine. She would go through hell and back to keep her younger twin brother safe from their substance-addicted parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M for abuse, substance abuse, dysfunctional family, addiction, crossdressing, homophobic language/slurs, angst, hurt/comfort, sexual talk (but not really), hinted at past sexual abuse.
> 
> Jessie and James are twins for  
> the sake of the plot. Please enjoy.  
> This is based around the 1990s

It was quiet in the early morning when two kids work up the courage to go downstairs, quickly descending the staircase, careful not to step on the squeaky floorboards. A girl with long, pink hair held hands with a boy with bluish-purple hair as she peeked around the corner to the kitchen, checking to see if the coast was clear.

Their mother, softly humming to herself, as she set plates onto the table before turning her attention to the stove, generously scrambling the eggs. The delicious scent wafted in the air made the children's stomach growl and their mouths water; they craved that meal splayed across the set table, almost daring to slip out of their hiding spot.

The sunrise was beaming into the kitchen in golden rays, creating somewhat of a halo around the mother-figure. The older woman looked up and saw the little girl whimpered, pulling away to hide while covering over her twin like a shield. The woman just smiled, "Jessie, James, I know you two are there. Come in and eat, please." She spoke gently to the frightened kids in hopes of coaxing them out, patting the vacant seat.

Jessie sighed and pulled away to look down at her brother, frowning, when he looked up with tears in his eyes. The older twin sighed, forcing a smile on her lips, and kissed his forehead lovingly. "It's okay, James. Mother won't hurt us again, I promise. We do need to eat, though. We missed dinner last night, and I'm sure you're starving," she pointed out, playfully poking stomach. "Don't you wanna get big and strong?" She added, flexing her arms, earning somewhat of a giggle from her younger twin.

James sniffled quietly, lowering his head as he nodded. The ten-year-old was hungry; hunger pangs shot throughout his belly, and it made him whimper, tugging on Jessie's sleeve. He was scared to go into the kitchen; his mother was scary, but he wouldn't be as afraid if Jessie were there. Jessie would always have his back, she promised.

Jessie took James's hand and led the younger twin into the kitchen, taking a seat as their mother fills their once empty plates, offering a sincere smile; it would have been believable if she hadn't said the same thing over and over again. It was a never-ending cycle within their house, and that scared the children to their very core.

Soon their father walked in from the living room, newspaper tucked beneath his arm. He ruffled Jame's hair and kissed Jessie's head, giving them a quick smile. The father then went over to his wife, kissed on her cheek before taking his seat next to her. "All of this looks amazing as always, dear," he complimented, cutting into his sausage.

The wife smiled, kissing the man on the lips as she cooed. "Thank you, darling. Now everyone, eat up! It's such a nice day, and I am hoping to enjoy it with you all by going out to the field, then maybe later this afternoon, we can play some games," she suggested, buttering her toast.

Jessie eyed her mom while sitting stiffly. Today is just weird. So far, it was as if nothing is happening from the day before or ever. Hardly did her mom want to play games as she gets mad way too quickly. Her father was usually piss-drunk and beating her or James by afternoon, and he wouldn't stop until dinner. Everything is too good to be true, and Jessie doesn't know how to feel about it. But, looking at James, who had literal stars glowing in his ember green eyes, she gritted her teeth and gave her mom a fake smile. "I think that will be nice, Mom."

Miyamoto smiled brightly back at her daughter, and soon the entire family was in silence over a meal. It was a good morning, after all. There was no need for discourse; there was no need to start the day on the wrong foot as they usually did. Might as well embrace the good for once, Jessie supposed, continuing to eat her breakfast.

As the morning turned later to the afternoon and after the family came back from walking through the field, playing with the bugs, or chasing each other, they each came back for a quick wash and some lunch.

"So I was thinking of pulling out _Go Fish_ , _Monopoly_ , _Cluedo_ , _Connect Four_ , and maybe _Yahtzee_ ," Edward said to his wife as they waited for the twins to return.

"You know Jessie and James will get competitive with most of those games, right?" Miyamoto teased she finished heating the Campbell chicken noodle soup for them. She turned the stove down, then strolled over, pressing her kips against Edward's. It was a soft, subtle kiss that resulted in the larger man stroking the side of Miyamoto's face.

"Maybe, but it gives character to the kids. What harm can it be when they get competitive? Jessie takes care of James as is, so while they may ' _hate'_ each other, it won't last long." Edward replied softly against Miyamoto's lips.

"Maybe I worry too much about those two. I want those two to rely on each other, not become enemies. I hate for anything to ruin those two or hurt them." Miyamoto replied with uncertainty.

"Let fate set their course for life, dear, don't worry too much. Now, how about you go set the games up, and I make sure those two are getting cleaned up and come down before lunch gets cold."

Miyamoto smiled and kissed Edward again before leaving as told like a good housewife as Edward gets up and goes upstairs into the twins' room. "Jessie, James, you two better be ready. Your mother worked hard on lunch for you two to not be there—what the _hell_ are you wearing, James?!" Edward roared out in disgust and rage, his lips curling into a sneer.

Jessie and James froze in fear from their father's outrage. Jessie was in a black and white suit from James' closet, and black socks as James also was in a deep blue dress and white stockings. He also had flowers in his hair from Jessie when they went outside earlier. James tried to smile up at his father, tucking his hair behind his ear, shuffling his feet. "Looking like Jessie, Father. Look, I'm pretty too!" His green eyes were shining brightly, but the fear lingers in his light eyes while Jessie stood in front of James to protect him from Edward.

"James saw my dresses and asked if he can try one on. I said he could, and I tried on his suits. We were playing dress-up, Father; it is my fault—" Jessie defended, trying to take the blame for James but was cut off sharply by Edward.

"I raised a daughter who one day I hoped would be a great mother and housewife and a son who will make a great man and father, not a _fucking faggot_ and a _shitty dyke_!" Edward screamed at both of them as he grabbed both Jessie and James and dragged them down the stairs. "Your mother and I will fix you two. We will banish the evil within and make you two realize the harm you just caused to this family with your filthy sins."

James was having a panic attack and had tears streaming down his plush face, reaching out for Jessie as she struggled, kicking and hitting Edward's legs. James softly sobbed while struggling to keep up with Edward, trying not to fall from how fast they were moving down the stairs. Jessie's little heart was beating rapidly; she had tears in her eyes, but she was more worried about James than herself as Edward will hurt James all because James wanted to dress like her and be pretty.

At that moment, Miyamoto came to the end of the stairs to see why Edward was yelling. Her eyes went wide. She held a hand up to her mouth. "Jessie, James, what are you two doing?"

"Our son and daughter will not be a bunch of fucking, filthy queers! Do you hear me, Miyamoto! I did not work to raise a faggot who wants it up the ass and dyke who wants to eat pussy!" The older man roared, his grip tightening on the twins' forearms.

Miyamoto whimpered, taking a step back as she covered her face with her trembling hands. "Y-Yes, Sir, but please lower your voice before the neighbors hear you. Nobody can see them, and it's just for today. I'll make sure they won't do it again, honey," she pleaded, gently caressing her husband as she looked up at him with pleading eyes.

Edward didn't want to hear it as he struck Miyamoto across her face, watching her crumble to the floor, tucking her knees to her chest, whimpering painfully. "I WANT THEM TO CHANGE NOW, MIYAMOTO! How can you stand there and _allow_ our kids to be freaks?!" He barked, towering over his defenseless wife.

Jessie ran to stand in front of her mom, arms spread wide, acting as her mother's shield despite her body trembling. "Dad, stop! You're hurting Mom, James, and me! We're just playing—"

Edward lost it as he swiftly kicked Jessie in the stomach; she also fell to her knees, clutching her abdomen as tears rained down her red cheeks, and she sobbed profusely. "Shut the hell up and get out of the way, _bitch_ ," he spat, venom coating his words, drunk on pure anger. He mumbled, words slurring together as the mother dragged her body over to her daughter's body, pulling her head towards her bust.

Anger festered beneath her ivory skin; her eyes narrowed despite her face throbbing in pain, and tears blurred her vision. "They are not freaks; how could you?! Your children are not faggots, nor are they dykes! They are your son and daughter, for Christ Sake!"

James dashed from behind Edward, running into his mother's arms while hiding from Edward's burning glares. He was scared, worried about Jessie, but also him and his mom. Today, James just wanted to have a functional day, and his family to be happy for once—no yelling, no fighting, no more pain or hiding or going hungry. What did he and Jessie do to make their parents different? The younger twin blubbered into Miyamoto's arms, clinging onto his mother and sister. He was so scared; he damn near peed himself in fear.

Edward took a moment to look between the kids who were crying and shaken up, and his wife, who faces wore a deep bruise and tears down her beautiful, heart-shaped face. He sighed and took a step back, looking furious as ever and needed a drink, but his wife had a point. They are his kids, and it does seem like innocent play, but it was better to nip this disease in the bud before they got any more ideas. "Fine, but this shit better stop. I expect nothing but perfection from this family, after all."

"Of course, nothing _but_ the best," Miyamoto replied in a dead tone as she stood up and led her kids to the living room as Edward went into the kitchen and started drinking. Miyamoto knew it was terrible, but she isn't going to get in the way of that if she wishes to come out of the day with only one bruise to cover up. "Sit down and let me see, Jessie."

" _Why_ do you stay with him?" Jessie spoke up softly as her mom undressed and looked at her bruised up stomach, carefully prodding the wound. A boot print imprinted on her chest; that wouldn't be coming off for a while, and she would have to conjure up an excuse for why she couldn't go to her friend's birthday party—the plan was to go swimming.

"Jessie, that is not how you speak about your father!" Miyamoto scowled at her daughter, clenching her teeth. "He may have flaws, but we are the reason he drinks or hurts us. You two are lucky he took mercy on you with this little stunt of yours. You better apologize when he comes back, and this idea of yours also stops today, do you two hear me?"

Jessie glared at her mom for choosing a man over her kids, much less allowing him to stay and drink in front of them. She stood up promptly, not wanting her mom's help, fixed her top before grabbing James' hand, and led him to the table. The magenta-haired twin wanted to enjoy one afternoon for her and James. She will make it happen even if it kills her; she will make James smile and feel safe and happy; she has to as it seems nobody else will think about them and their needs.

It was an hour before their father came into the living room, already semi tipsy and giggling at every little thing. Jessie hated this side of her father, but she just gritted her teeth as she and James apologized to Edward, who just brushed it off in his drunken state, taking another swing from the brown glass bottle. The family was soon playing games, and while the air was stiff and cut with a knife, it was better and peaceful—much better than earlier. There was no arguing or yelling or someone getting hit. It was right; it was what Jessie wanted. But good things, sadly, come to an end, and by six in the afternoon, Edward was slurring his words, becoming aggressive, and getting louder with each passing moment.

"Miyamoto, shouldn't you be starting dinner?" He growled at his wife. He was hungry, and his lazy excuse of a wife was doing nothing; she was just sitting on her ass like a lazy, good-for-nothing bootlicker.

Miyamoto averted his stare, standing to her feet without hesitation. "Of course, dear, sorry," she mumbled, leaving to start making tomato soup and grilled cheese for their dinner.

Edward stared down James, who cowered behind Jessie, whimpering when their drunken father clicked his tongue. "I thought I said to get out of that shit, faggot," he spat viciously, his words harsh and bitter.

Jessie stood in from of Edward, holding James as she tried to calm her brother down. They all were exhausted and just wanted the day to be over with already; Jessie was tired of living in this piss poor excuse called a home. "You leave James alone. If he wants to wear a dress, he can. Now stop bothering him; he isn't hurting anyone."

"I didn't raise you to order men around, Jessie. You listen to them and do as they tell you to do. If they hit you, you say you're sorry and make up for your incompetence. You do not get in a man's way when he teaches his faggot of a son that he will be raped, killed, or a pedophile with how he dresses up. I thought those lessons would show you your place, and that's in the kitchen of by your husband's side, speaking when spoken to."

Jessie didn't know what came over her, but her hand moved on its own, connecting with her father's cheek, and the sound of skin-on-skin contact destroyed the veil of awkward silence. "You don't get to call James those things! He is kind and sweet, and he can wear a dress if it makes him happy! I hate you; I hate Mom, I hate this house! I wish James and I can run away as you do nothing but hurt us and drink and say mean things, and Mom takes your side, but never ours. I will _never_ be like you _or_ Mom!" Jessie yelled, adrenaline-pumping throughout her body while her hands quivered, her knees threatening to give out.

Edward sat there, caressing his pained cheek, red face, and seething. "You," he growled, baring his teeth, "you think you can hit your father, you ungrateful little bitch?"

"I wish you _weren't_! I don't want you to be! I hate you; I want you out!" Jessie screamed, pained and irritated. She wanted her and James out of this God-forsaken house already. She grabs James' hand and starts to lead them to the stairs.

"And _where_ the hell do you think you're going?!" Edward demanded as he stood up, nearly collapsing with how much he had to drink through the afternoon. "Get back here, the both of you!"

Jessie quickened her pace, swearing up and down; she could feel the devil's breath kissing the nape of her neck. "No. We're going to bed. You're drunk, and I don't want James to be around you anymore. You're a horrible father and a pathetic excuse of a man!"

Miyamoto dashed back into the living room, looking disappointed as she frowned. "Jessie, your father told you to get back here. Now listen to him, both of you, and stop trying to cause any more issues. Why can't we have a day without something going off?" Athe housewife pleaded meekly, glancing over at her drunk husband, offering her shoulder as support.

"Because _you're_ supposed to protect your kids from people like _him_ , yet _you_ continue to take _his_ side, day in and out even when he's beating James until he's black and blue or leaves you crying and battered! Why can't you leave him and take us, Mom? James and I don't want to be here anymore, please!"

"I already told you _enough_ , Jessie! For heaven's sake, what has gotten into you two? He makes sure we stay in place, and you have no right in raising your voice, much less hit him back! You are a young lady; act like it. You're going to end up embarrassing our family with your defiant behavior," Miyamoto chastised.

There were angry and pained tears in Jessie's eyes as she wept profusely, her body quivering as she curled her hands into shaking fists. "I hate him, and I hate you!"

"Jessie, I've had enough of this defiance. If you're going to cry and scream instead of talking like an adult or doing as your father told you to do, then you can go back to your room and not have dinner tonight. I will not tolerate this behavior any longer." Miyamoto sighed as she folded her arms across her bosom.

Jessie sniffled and hiccuped as she held onto James in fear of what will happen to him when alone with their bastard of a father; she couldn't bear the thought of James going through the atrocious things she went through when alone with Edward. "Fine," Jessie mumbled, ushering James up the stairs, reassuring him that everything would be alright and they would get out of this damned house.

Miyamoto watched as her kids leave in distress. Hardly does Jessie speak out of turn, much less have a temper tantrum. The older woman shook her head, rubbing her forehead with an incoming headache.

Edward watched as the twins leave. He will deal with them later after his wife is asleep, but for now, he would embrace the company of his obedient wife. He stood up and wrapped his arms around Miyamoto's waist and kissed her neck as his hardness poked her back. "Such a good housewife I have," he slurred, pressing his lips against her ivory neck, caressing her hips, and smiling when she shivered.

"Of course, I am. That is the purpose of the wife, is it not? To take care of the children and the house when the husband is away?"

Edward spun Miyamoto around, smacking her cheek gently, chortling as she flinched each time his hand came in contact with her cherry-red cheek. "A smart wife I have too, knowing when it's appropriate for her to answer. Such a good girl, you Miyamoto, giving yourself the answer he was looking for," he roared heartily, leaning against her for support.

Miyamoto helped him to their room, stroking his hand. "I'll bring you dinner in bed, Edward," she murmured, smoothing back his hair, and tenderly kissed his forehead, her heart jumping when he yanked her down, pressing his lips against hers, and pulled away after a few moments. Flustered, she made her way out of the room, gripping her dress.

While Miyamoto prepared her husband's dinner, Jessie had the door locked upstairs in the twins' room, and their dresser piled against the door to make sure nobody gets in. She wasn't taking chances with their shitty father, and she wanted James to be safe. While she was doing this, she had James changed out into his nightclothes and get ready for bed.

"I'm hungry, Jessie," he cried as his stomach rumbled, hunger pangs tearing through him.

She crawled underneath their bed and pulled out of the small stash of candy they tucked away. "There's not much, but it should be enough for you until I can sneak some food later."

James smiled and took the rest of the candy but looked up at Jessie with sad eyes, holding out pieces for the older twin. "But you're hungry too..." he trailed off

Jessie crawled into bed, ruffling James' hair as they snuggled under the blankets. "Silly, I'm bigger than you so I don't need to eat as much. I'll be okay until then, I promise; I'm still full from lunch," the magenta-haired child lied, smiling.

James stated at the candy then back at Jessie, frowning. She _was_ a bit taller than him, but that's all he sees the difference between them. He slowly ate the candy, hoping Jessie would be alright as she never would lie to him.

"I'm going to get changed, okay? Just sit here and be as quiet as you can be. If you can find my Gameboy, then you can play on that as well."

James gasps out in shock as his eyes are wide open in excitement. "Really?!"

Jessie winked at him before hopping off the bed, grabbing her nightgown, and leaving to the bathroom.

It was barely past midnight when Jessie finally could leave the room and grab some grilled cheese and as quickly rush back to the room. She handed James the plate while she works on shuffling the dressers against the door. She breaths out in relief as the stress melts away. She hopped back onto the bed, and together they finish off the eight grilled cheese sandwiches. She sets the plate on the floor then gets James and herself back under the covers to get some sleep.

James snuggled into Jessie, tired and no longer as hungry. "Do you think tomorrow will be better, Jessie?" He asked quietly.

Jessie thought about it as she tucked James in as best but gave up and just held him close. "I don't think anything will ever get better until we leave. Mom—she can't decide what is right for us anymore, and Father is never going to change."

James frowned, hugging Jessie. "I wish things were different... I wish Mom weren't sick, and Father wasn't drinking so much."

Jessie held James tightly, wishing for so much to change and get better for them all, but that's all it was; wishes. No hope or dream or anything, just a meaningless desire. "I have hoped for that in so long; I don't think it'll change, James. It's just you and me, now."

James thought out that and sat up. "But we will always have each other. Nobody will take you away from me. Right?"

Jessie sat up, "oh, James, nobody will separate us if I have anything to say. Not even the universe! It's always going to be us, I promise. Now don't worry so much, I need you to lay down and try to sleep. At least for me."

James sighed and laid back down. "Okay... Can you sing to me?" He gave her his puppy eyes while smiling cheekily.

Jessie couldn't say no, not ever to his little requests. She laid back down and held him close as she pets his hair. "As long as you go to sleep afterward."

"Honest!" He promised, snuggling more into the bed and his sister as he closes his eyes. He had a small smile as he always enjoyed listening to Jessie sing.

Jessie hummed, stroking his cheek as she sang a sweet and serene melody, rocking James to sleep.


End file.
